


i want to kiss him

by soundboardkittens



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Lives, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Sexuality Discourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundboardkittens/pseuds/soundboardkittens
Summary: short little post s3 getting together thing where steve comes to terms with some things about himself--also posted on tumblr; title from the spook school - i want to kiss you
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 31





	i want to kiss him

Steve and Billy start hanging out after Starcourt, somehow they become close enough friends that when they hang out they sit real close and Steve always has a hand somewhere on Billy if they are watching TV or just shooting the shit. This is sort of new for Steve but he knows he likes Billy as more than a friend. Billy prays he isn’t reading the signs wrong and Steve is really just being overly friendly. 

Billy decides to take a plunge one night they were just sitting on the floor of Steve's apartment, the record player in the living room, leaned against his bed sitting right next to each other as usual. Steve was just talking about work, and the new movies they got in and then he looked over at Billy and paused, “And we should watch-” 

Billy was just listening but when Steve stopped in the middle of his sentence he couldn’t help but lean in close, pause for a second, Steve was just staring back but he didn't move away, and then their lips touch and both of them close their eyes and it just lasts a few seconds before Steve pulls away. 

“I’m sorry,” Billy starts, expecting Steve to kick him out and never talk to him again. He knew he was foolish for thinking Steve was like him. 

“Are you gay?” was all Steve asked. He put a hand on Billy’s thigh to let him know that now was not the time for an escape. 

“Well, yeah. Is that a problem?” 

“No! Of course not! I just uh, how did you know? And what about all those girls you fucked around with? I’ve heard lots of talk about Billy Hargrove’s tongue.”

The question felt out of place, Billy was not expecting the discourse of his sexuality after just kissing a guy, but he was willing to indulge Steve if he kept his hand on his leg. “Well the girls were just me saving face. I never actually fucked any of them. Most of the time it was just making out, going down on them was as far as I would go.” 

“Oh, so that's why all the girls talked about how you were such a good time, you were just giving them free orgasms and they didn't even have to return the favor!” Steve teased.

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Billy wasn’t exactly proud of what he had done, nor was it very enjoyable for him.

“Ok, so you knew you weren’t into chicks, but how did you know?” 

“I guess I realized in middle school, when I would look at girls and I wasn’t trying to figure out what they looked like under their clothes like all the other guys.” 

“But you were wondering what other guys looked like under _their_ clothes?” Billy just nodded. Steve made a _hmph_ noise. “I honestly thought everyone pictured everyone naked. Like it was just a human curiosity thing.”

“I might be wrong Harrington, but I don’t think many straight guys are picturing other guys naked.” 

Steve considered this. “So not everyone thinks both guys and girls can be hot?”

“From my experience, yeah I know what an objectively hot chick is supposed to look like, but I have no desire to like, touch her.”

Steve paused and thought about all the times he imagined guys touching him. He figured it was natural to imagine stuff that wouldn’t actually happen, it was something people did in private but didn’t talk about. He had his fantasies but in reality he was a straight guy that dated girls, he liked kissing and touching girls. Steve had never pictured a reality he would fall for a guy. “Are you allowed to like both? Girls and guys?”

Billy smirked, Steve was having a sexuality crisis before his very eyes. “Allowed? Some people might not think so. But I don’t see a problem with it. I think people can like whoever they want. I don’t think everyone fits into a box.”

Steve just let out a long breath. “Okay.” he nodded and then grabbed Billy’s hand. “I’m sorry, I know I’m freaking out a little. I promise I liked kissing you, it just surprised me.”

Billy squeezed Steve’s hand. “A little?” he joked. “Don’t sweat it.”

“I can’t deny that I have been feeling something for you. I just was scared I guess. And I had no idea you felt the same way.”

“Well, surprise.” Steve was just looking at Billy with his big brown eyes, small smile on his face. He looked a lot lighter than he had in the moment before. 

“Maybe, we could try kissing again? On the bed?” Steve suggested standing up and pulling Billy to his feet. Once they were both standing and facing each other Billy’s one hand entwined with Steve’s, his other grabbing at Steve’s shirt pulling the two of them together. Billy kissed Steve again and this time Steve relaxed into it, kissing back, letting his free hand cup Billy’s cheek.

Billy was the one to pause and separate, he pushed Steve onto the bed and then got on top of him. “I think that can be arranged.” He gave Steve a quick peck and then said “Now you can finally learn what had those Hawkins High broads yapping about my tongue.” and then returned to pressing their lips together, both boys finally letting themselves run their hands over each other's bodies freely. No more worries about unreciprocated feelings, only pleasurable kisses and happy thoughts about the future.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @psychicwarfarebaby


End file.
